Drops
drops is the first track from the Fling Posse -F.P.S.M- album, performed by Ramuda Amemura. Lyrics |-|English= Yo! Yo! Yo! How’s everybody doin’? Good? Good! Now say it with me! Let’s go! R-A-M-U-D and A Who’s that? Ramuda! Hey sugar, let’s get a bite to eat again sometime Sweet! Let’s get this place really hoppin’ Jump! Jump! Jump! Shibuya’s already callin’ With its lights sparklin’ Fling Posse’s got you an invite Better keep the party goin’, ’cause it’s showtime I look up at the skyline, at my sweet, sweet home Someone’s callin’ our name, let’s say hey, and have some fun All I want is in my sight, and strangely enough Everything I lay my eyes on just drops right into my lap I drop my drops, my magical lollipops Pick ’em up if you want ’em You never know, you might get hooked, so let’s dance One step, two step––let it take you––three and four That’s all it takes, to become mine And I’ll shower you with my sweet, sweet candy You know my name, there’s more than meets the eye I might look cute, but I’m far from tame Scramble it up with this punk and that dude Huh? What, you calling me rude? A card-carrying gambler with fire in his eyes And a literary liar all on my side––Let’s go! Delusional? Truth is just an illusion after all Represent Shibuya, I told ya I always wanna taste of excitement if I can get it And 109’s always keepin’ it fresh All I need is in my hands, and strangely enough Everything in my hands moves to the beat of my drum I drop my drops, my magical lollipops Pick ’em up if you want ’em You never know, you might get hooked, so let’s dance One step, two step––let it take you––three and four That’s all it takes, to become mine And I’ll shower you with my sweet, sweet candy We are doin’ alright, Shibuya vibes Off to a new world in a sweet ride The candy ain’t stoppin’, ’cause your mouth is too poppin’ Put your hands up in the air Lemme hear your voices! Let it all out! Make some noise! I drop my drops, my magical lollipops Pick ’em up if you want ’em You never know, you might get hooked, so let’s dance I drop my drops, my magical lollipops Pick ’em up if you want ’em You never know, you might get hooked, so let’s dance One step, two step––let it take you––three and four That’s all it takes, to become mine And I’ll shower you with my sweet, sweet candy |-|Romaji= Yaa yaa yaa, minna genki? Iine iine! sore jya ite miyo! Let’s go!!! R.A.M.U.D and A who’s that? Ramuda! Oneesan mada gohan ikou ? Saikou! tte haneru yo pyon pyon pyon Shibuya no machi wa moutachimachi kirakira hikaru bokutachi no tani Fling Posse kara go shoutai doko made mo tsudzuku It’s show time! Sora miagete aruku Koko wa sweet sweet home Dareka ga yonderu Let’s say hey! Tanoshimou yo All I want is in my eyes Boku no hitomi ni utsuru mono Fushigi sa subete suguni te ni haitte Shimamunda I drop my drops, Magical lollipop Hiroita kereba hiroeba Kuse ni natte mo shiranai yo Saa isshouni odorou I step on One and Two torokete three and four Kousurebamou You’re my one Amai amai ramuda no ame Kimi ni mo furu sosoge Mikake ni yoranai You know my name Kawaii kao shite yaru ko cha youshanai Koitsu to aitsu wa you sukuranburu Are? sonna to ichiya boku chyotto ranbou? Me no oku kirakira nekkara no gambler Usotsuki no bungyou tsurete Let’s go Sore maboroshi? Kouin ya no gotoshi Repesent Shibuya, I told ya Shigeki tekina mono wa If I could furete mitai Shinkashi tsudzukeru one oh nine mo owaranai All I need is in my hand boku no kono te no naka de Fushigi sa subete inomama ni ugokasechau I drop my drops, Magical lollipop Hiroita kereba hiroeba Kuse ni natte mo shiranai yo Saa isshouni odorou I step on One and Two torokete three and four Kousurebamou You’re my world Amai amai ramuda no ame Kimi ni mo furi sosoge We are doing alright Shibuya no vibes Michi no sekai e to drive Mada mada kono amedama O kuchi ni in the place to be Put your hands up in the air koe wo kikasete Kokoro no mama ni ima tokihanate sawage! I drop my drops, Magical lollipop Hiroita kereba hiroeba Kuse ni natte mo shiranai yo Saa isshouni odorou I drop my drops, Magical lollipop Hiroita kereba hiroeba Kuse ni natte mo shiranai yo Saa isshouni odorou I step on One and Two torokete three and four Kousurebamou You’re my one Amai amai ramuda no ame Kimi ni mo furu sosoge |-|Kanji= R A M U D and A Who's that？　乱数 オネーさーん　またゴハンいこー　最高って跳ねるよぴょんぴょんぴょん シブヤの町はもうたちまち　きらきらヒカル僕たちの谷 Fling Posseからご招待　どこまでも続くIt's showtime 空見上げて歩く此処は　Sweet sweet home 誰かが呼んでる Let's say hey　楽しもうよ All I want is in my eyes　ボクの瞳に写るもの 不思議さ　全て　すぐに手に入ってしまうんだ I drop my drops　マジカルlollipops　拾いたければ拾えば 癖になっても知らないよ　さぁ一緒に踊ろう I step on one and two　とろけて three and four こうすればもう you are my one 甘い甘い乱数の飴　君にも降り注げ 見かけによらない You know my name　かわいい顔してやるこちゃ容赦ない こいつとあいつは要スクランブル あれ？そんなこと言っちゃボクちょっと乱暴？ 目の奥ギラギラ　根っからのギャンブラー　嘘つきの文豪　連れてLet's go それ幻？光陰矢の如し レペゼンシブヤ I told ya 刺激的なものは if I could 　触れてみたい 進化し続ける109も終わらない All I need is in my hands　ボクのこの手の中で 不思議さ　全て　意のままに動かせちゃう I drop my drops　マジカルlollipops　拾いたければ拾えば 癖になっても知らないよ　さぁ一緒に踊ろう I step on one and two　とろけて three and four こうすればもう you are my one 甘い甘い乱数の飴　君にも降り注げ We are doing alright　渋谷のvibes 未知の世界へとdrive まだまだこの飴玉　お口に in the place to be Put your hands up in the air 声を聞かせて　心のままに今解き放て　騒げ I drop my drops　マジカルlollipops　拾いたければ拾えば 癖になっても知らないよ　さぁ一緒に踊ろう I drop my drops　マジカルlollipops　拾いたければ拾えば 癖になっても知らないよ　さぁ一緒に踊ろう I step on one and two　とろけて three and four こうすればもう you are my one 甘い甘い乱数の飴　君にも降り注げ lalala… Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Fling Posse